The Cat and Fox
by Elemental Demon
Summary: Yugito Nii is in heat and the demon lord naruto has come to mate her:lemon, naruyugi


**Hello I'm elemental demon **

**This story contains the following material: graphic language and sex**

"_hello "-thinking_

"Hello"- speaking in human form

**The cat and fox**

Within the lush green fields of the land of fire next to the crystal blue sparkling lake, and the calm brisk winds blowing from the east, sat a gorgeous blond haired and blue eyed woman. Her face as beautiful as a goddess, her body was perfect; her hair was tied in a pony tail that ended at her waist. She had a perfect figure that was complimented by c-cup breasts and a perfect ass. The most interesting thing of her body was two long fluffy blond tails and two cat ears of the same color. She wore a light purple and black shirt, black pants, and purple gloves. Her eyes were focused on the lake and the placid feeling that came over her.

"Well, well look what we have here Yugito Nii "she turned to the calm voice to see a man with blond spiked hair and blue eyes with slit pupils. On further examination of him he had nine red bushy tails and two red fox ears and he wore a black and orange jacket and orange pants.

"Lord Naruto what are you doing here "she said surprised at his appearance, he almost immediately sat next to her smiling.

"I was going to ask the same thing, could it be because you're in heat and your hiding from being mated?" he said almost immediately in a calm and unfazed tone of voice.

"What do you mean" she said trying to hide her shame and the blush that covered her face" I have no idea what your talking about lord Naruto."

"You can deny it all you want but, you can't hide that sweet smell" he said sniffing the air entranced by the sweet smell coming off her "I could smell it all the way from hell"

"Why should you care, you can have any woman you want" she said in a melancholy tone of voice and looking away from him knowing full well that demons only mate for power and that this demon could mate with demons ten times her power and beauty.

"But I want you, because I love you" he said so happily turning her face and kissing her check with the utmost passion, making Yugito blush heavily.

"Why do love me" she said with curiosity of his declared love for her.

"I always felt this way about you ever since I met you Yugito, your coruge, beauty, personality, and your kindness to others, they all make you so, desirable to me" he said, his smile never disappearing from his face. All of his compliments about her made her blush even heaver then before and a slow feeling of pleasure was building itself in her.

"Naruto do you really mean what you said about me" she said wishing what he said was true she was only met with the king of demon's joyful smile.

"Of course I meant what I said "he said his voice giving off every sense of trust and honesty. His words giving Yugito the courage to tell him how she felt out him_" maybe his words are true, I kind of feel the same thing for him. He's kind, strong, funny, and not to mention he's handsome"_

"Naruto" he looked at her with curiosity and immediately Yugito placed her hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips making him blush this time "I love you too."

"Yugito" he muttered as he kissed her back, Yugito now feeling a great sense of growing lust for her new found love.

"Naruto claim me, I want you" she said with pure lust in her voice she continued to plant kisses on him as he was shocked by her words. He soon snapped out of it to find that she went from his lips to his neck. He placed his hand on her chin to make her look up and placed a long passionate kiss on lips.

"Now lets begin" Naruto said as he removed his lips from hers and with his clawed hand he tore her shirt to see her bra. While she pulled down his jacket and tore his under shirt to see his muscular body.

Yugito moved her hands to her bra strip and unhooked it. She then slid her pants off and revealed her purple tong and took it off slowly in an attempt to arouse the demon lord "you can have me now."

Naruto smiled moved behind her and placed his hands on her. His right hand was slowly massaging her opening, his left hand placed on her left breast moving and pinching her nipple. Yugito in return for his work was moaning and purring in pure ecstasy.

"Aw is the kitten getting hot" he said almost laughing, while Yugito could only moan and shake her head 'yes' as he continued to play with her, then sliding his index finger into her pussy and started a very slow pace, making Yugito squirm and moan heavily

"Oh god, Naruto just fuck me already" she screamed no longer standing the pleasurable torture, she immediately got free from Naruto's grip on got on all fours and started to wag her ass in front of him.

"Very well" he spoke removing his pants and boxers to reveal his nine inch member; he moved to position himself right at her entrance "this will hurt at first" he said giving his new mate time to brace her-self.

"I know now please continue" she said preparing her-self for what was about to happen. Naruto slowly trusted himself in her, Yugito moaning as loud as she could, Naruto starting a slow pace trying not to hurt his mate. Yugito was purring and moaning at her mate's intrusion, while she was now getting wetter and her hormones increased.

"Naruto faster" she said with pure lust in her voice giving in to her hormones, Naruto only joyfully obeying her wish, she was now moving back in forth to match his new pace "harder" Naruto started to trust harder into her there collision making a small noise.

"Oh god yugito I'm going to cum" he shouted feeling a growing sense of release

"Me too, oh god sped up" she purred as her mate met her command the two now growing t the maximum level of pleasure. In a instant the both released at the same time. Yugito releasing her juices on Naruto's dick as he in return sprayed his seed into her womb. Naruto taking out his member from her pussy to let the excess seed spill out; he then climbed over her to bite her neck drawing blood and instantly marking her as his.

"Naruto , you know I'm going to get pregnant now" she panted laying on the ground, naruto moved to lay next to her "I know" he said brushing her hair has sleep consumed the both of them

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 9 months later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugito had successfully given birth to three hybrid children. Two boys who had more kitsune features than neko and one daughter who had more neko features but all of them had nine tails, blond hair and blue eyes.

As for the parents they were both perfectly happy with there new family.

**I hoped you liked this story. So comment, favorite, do whatever you please**.

Elemental demon


End file.
